The Looted Legacy
The Looted Legacy is the 11th episode in Season 1 of Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division: The Next Generation. Plot Kick, Skylar, Liz, Alex, Andrew, Fred, Vicky, Benny, Cody, Alexander, Marty, Gabe III, Berry, Talia, Walter, Gabe Jr., John, Bertie, Patrick, Edward, Nathan, Troy, Natalie, Charles, Edna, Ursula, Ricardo, Seth, Joe, Fred, Nancy, Juliet, Ethan, Annie, Paul, Leana, Marie, Leo, Barry III, Shelly, Barry Jr., Bree, Adam, Chase, Berry, Berry Jr., Berry III, Daryl, Patricia, Ruby, Ellen, Martin, Matthew, Eleanor, Percy, Drew, Chester, Cody III, Sandra, Oliver, Cody Jr., Ashley, Max, Todd, Cody IV, Wallace, Aidan, Daniel, Joshua, Chasity, Oliver, Brent, Lionel, Jesse, George, Ann, Naldo III, Zekial, Joshua, Autumn, Jordan, Jackson, Robbie, Winter Joey Jr., Joey III, Madeleine, Oscar, Daphne, Michael, Seth, James, Zoe, Shannon, Kristen, Peter, Albert, Ralph, Brent, Elaine, Nina, Marcia, William, Angela, Cynthia, Justin, Paris, Chris, Frederick, Louis, Scythian, Shirley, Stella, Ravi III, Kyle, Tim, Ravi Jr., Benjamin, Christopher, Evangeline, Sander, Cullen, and Ashley all demand to know right off the bat what Zachary brought them together for. Zachary at first comments that Andrew is to blame, but unfortunately he is dead. According to a time map that Zachary conveniently has, there are now aberrations in the future, specifically an unhealthy amount of time-travelers from the 2020s in 2090. Zachary explains that it was truly the workings of one man that his mind was revived inside of the Gideon matrix: Lex Luthor, who suffered a horrible defeat during the Crisis on Infinite Earths that occurred in 2027. Lex, unwilling to admit defeat so soon after his escape from prison, had managed to reclaim his sanity and kidnap the vigilante known as Batwoman so that the results of the Crisis would be much more dire. The arrival of Lex in 2090 in order to kill Batwoman alerted his sister, Lena, who came after him. It also alerted a group of 4 other authoritative individuals: Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, (both from the destroyed Earth-38), Arthur Curry, and Diana Prince. When Shirley asks what this has to do with her, Zachary reveals shocking news: Spencer's mother is a second cousin of Lionel Luthor, so anyone related to the Luthors is in jeopardy from Lex, who wishes to kidnap all Luthors and start a new Luthor Country. As Zachary pulls out the newspaper to see if his nightmare future has been erased, he is startled to see that it is going to become an even worse dystopia because of an unknown woman named Ferocious Felicia. After a lot more extensive research, Kick finally comes up with the true name of the villain, which is a burning pain to everyone. Main Cast * Brandy Norwood as Zuri/Zachary Ross * Skai Jackson as Zoe Rooney/Kristen Rooney * Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer/Skylar Brewer * Dove Cameron as Cynthia Smalls/Angela Smalls/Madeleine Rooney/Elizabeth Dippledorf/Victoria Dippledorf * Jordan Fisher as Alexander Dippledorf/Andrew Dippledorf/Fred Dippledorf/Benjamin Dippledorf * Cole Spouse as Cody Martin III/Cody Martin Jr/Wallace Martin * Dylan Spouse as Justin Tipton/Max Martin/Todd Martin/Oliver Martin * Jason Dolley as Patrick Duncan/Charles Duncan/Walter Duncan/Alexander Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as Ethan Duncan/Gabe Duncan Jr/Gabe Duncan III/John G. Duncan/Bertie Duncan/Cody Duncan/Martin Duncan * Logan Moreau as Matthew Johnson/Percy Johnson * William Brent as Scythian Turvil/Louis Turvil/Frederick Turvil/Brent Matthews/Lionel Matthews/Oliver Matthews/Berry Figgenbottom/Berry Figgenbottom Jr/Berry Duncan/Berry Figgenbottom III * Samantha Boscarino as Shirley Walsh * McKaley Miller as Elaine Russo/Sandra Martin * Elliot Carr as John Patrick Duncan * Ava Sambora as Eleanor Johnson * Stone Eisenmann as Edward Duncan/Troy Duncan/Nathan Duncan * Allie Grant as Ursula Duncan/Marie Duncan * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan/Leo Duncan * Leana Davenport as Leana Duncan * Sierra McCormick as Edna Duncan/Nancy Duncan/Juliet Duncan * Kelli Berglund as Annie Duncan/Natalie Duncan/Talia Duncan * Spencer Boldman as Darryl Figgenbottom/Ricardo Duncan * Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan * Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan * Selena Gomez as Nina Russo * Carrie Genzel as Ellen Greyback * Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar/Patricia Friar * Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback * Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick/Chester Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Daniel Martinez/Aidan Martinez * Ricky Garcia as George Montoya/Naldo Montoya III * Landry Bender as Annabel Eisenberg * Lauren Taylor as Bree Eisenburg/Shelly Eisenberg * Gus Kamp as Adam Eisenberg/Chase Eisenberg/Barry Eisenberg Jr/Barry Eisenberg III * Sabrina Carpenter as Autumn Quimby/Chasity Matthews * Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews Jr. * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * China Anne McClain as Winter Quimby * Jessica Garcia as Daphne Rooney * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney Jr/Joey Rooney III/Oscar Rooney/Seth Rooney/Michael Rooney/James Rooney * Chloe East as Shannon Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney/Peter Rooney/Albert Rooney * David Henrie as Brent Russo * Jake T. Austin as William Russo * Jake Short as Oliver Tipton/Robbie Quimby/Joshua Quimby * Carlon Jeffery as Zekial Quimby * Brenda Song as Paris Tipton * Leo T. Kaplan as Chris Tipton * Bridget Mendler as Stella Walsh/Marcia Russo * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Jr/Ravi Ross III * Lincoln Melcher as Benjamin McCormick/Tim McCormick/Kyle McCormick * Peyton List as Evangeline Davenport * Kevin Quinn as Christopher Davenport/Sander Miller/Cullen Miller/Kaleb Davenport/Jesse Miller * Zoey Deutsche as Ashley Martin * Ruby Lewis as Ferocious Felicia Recurring/Guest Cast * Duggie Davenport as Andrew Davenport * John Cryer as Lex Luthor * Ruby Rose as Kate Kane * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent * TBA as Arthur Curry, Diana Prince * Tom Welling as Bruce Wayne Category:Episodes